Das Mädchen aus dem Wald
Das Mädchen aus dem Wald ist die zweite Episode der zweiten Staffel von Under the Dome. Zusammenfassung Ein schockierender Mord lässt alle fassungslos zurück und es beginnt eine Hetzjagd auf ein kleines Mädchen. Rebecca informiert Big Jim derweil darüber, dass eine Raupenplage verhindert werden muss, während Julia und Barbie sich scheinbar auseinanderleben. Inhalt Das mysteriöse Mädchen rennt verzweifelt durch den Wald, bis ein Schmetterling auf ihrer Hand Platz nimmt. Barbie und Julia genießen derweil ihre Zweisamkeit, bis sie plötzlich sehen, dass unzählige Schmetterlinge sich an ihrer Fensterscheibe befinden. Als Julia ihre Hand an die Scheibe hält, zieht es alle Schmetterlinge genau zu diesem Fleck. Norrie und Joe wachen auf und können nicht wirklich glauben, dass sie nun bei Big Jim wohnen. Dann fällt Joe auf, dass seine Schwester scheinbar die ganze Nacht nicht nach Hause gekommen ist, bevor Big Jim die beiden zum Frühstück bittet und nach der Kuppel ausfragen will. Rebecca entdeckt derweil In ihrem Garten mehrere Dutzend Raupen. Da Junior immer noch wütend auf seinen Vater ist, schläft er auf der Wache. Big Jim bittet ihn, dass er die Schule aufschließt, wo Junior viele Schmetterlinge sieht und schließlich Angies Leiche entdeckt, die von Schmetterlingen übersät ist. Big Jim arbeitet unterdessen im Restaurant, wo Julia und Barbie zu ihm stoßen. Dann taucht auch Rebecca im Restaurant auf und nimmt Big Jim zur Seite, um ihm von den vielen Raupen zu erzählen, die sich über die Nahrung hermachen werden, sodass ihnen die Vorräte ausgehen könnten. Ihr Gespräch wird jäh beendet, als Junior im Restaurant auftaucht und von Angies Tod erzählt. Big Jim, der neue Sheriff Phil und Barbie machen sich sogleich auf den Weg zur Schule, wo sie blutige Fußspuren entdecken. Big Jim fragt seinen Sohn, ob er es getan hat, doch Junior glaubt plötzlich, dass Big Jim selbst Schuld an Angies Tod ist. Joe und Norrie machen indes einen Spaziergang im Wald und Joe küsst Norrie schließlich, woraufhin plötzlich Schmetterlinge tot vom Himmel fallen. Joe beunruhigt dies jedoch nicht, da er weiß, dass bald neue nachkommen werden. Dann entdecken die beiden das mysteriöse Mädchen und nehmen sie mit in die Stadt, wo Barbie Joe die schreckliche Nachricht überbringt. Barbie nimmt die Jugendlichen mit und erzählt Julia dann von den blutigen Fußspuren, die einem Mädchen gehören. Da das mysteriöse Mädchen plötzlich aufgetaucht und sichtlich verwirrt ist, vermutet er, dass sie etwas mit dem Tod von Angie zu tun hat, was Julia jedoch nicht glauben will. Dann entdecken sie plötzlich ein riesiges Feuer, welches Rebecca gelegt hat. Als Big Jim und Barbie zu ihr kommen, zeigt sie ihnen einen Stock voll mit Eiern von Raupen und meint, dass das Feuer eine gefährliche Plage verhindert. Das eine Feuer reicht jedoch nicht, um alle Raupen zu töten und Big Jim glaubt gleich, dass es sich um einen Test der Kuppel hält. Norrie gesellt sich zu Joe, der voll Wut ist und denjenigen bezahlen lassen will, der seine Schwester ermordet hat. Er weiß, dass Big Jim es nicht gewesen ist, da er ihn letzte Nacht gesehen hat. Norrie vermutet, dass das Mädchen Angie getötet hat, nachdem sie gehört hat, dass der Schuhabdruck eines Mädchens am Tatort gefunden wurde. Julia spricht dann mit dem Mädchen, welches ihr erzählt, dass sie am Tatort war und Angie schreien gehört hat. Sie weiß nicht, warum sie in der Schule war, etwas hat sie einfach dorthin gezogen. Julia sucht daraufhin Sam auf und erzählt ihm von Angies Mord. Sam und Julia glauben beide nicht, dass das Mädchen die Tat begangen hat und schließlich erfährt sie, dass es sich bei Sam um Big Jims Schwager handelt. Am liebsten würde sie direkt gehen, doch Sam zeigt ihr schließlich eine Zeichnung von dem Mädchen, welche Pauline vor 20 Jahren gefertigt hat. Dann gehen sie zu Angies Leiche, wo sie Junior finden, der Angies leblose Hand hält. Junior erzählt seinem Onkel von seinem Traum von seiner Mutter und gibt sich die Schuld daran, dass Angie nun tot ist. Er erinnert sich an nichts von letzter Nacht, kann jedoch nicht glauben, dass er Angie so etwas antun würde, vielmehr glaubt er, dass sein Vater Angie auf dem Gewissen hat. Big Jim, Barbie und Rebecca sind mittlerweile am Flugplatz angekommen, um aus der Luft effektiver gegen die Raupenplage angehen zu können. Obwohl Big Jim fliegen will, reißt Barbie kurzerhand das Steuer an sich und Rebecca gibt an, woher er fliegen muss. Als er zu nah an die Kuppel kommt, versuchen Rebecca und Big Jim ihn zurückzurufen, doch Barbie will den Job erst erledigen. Als er in Lebensgefahr schwebt, gibt Big Jim ihm den nötigen Hinweis, sodass er sicher landen kann. Norrie und Joe zeigen Phil in der Zwischenzeit den zweiten Schuh des Mädchens. Da der Schuhabdruck mit dem am Tatort übereinstimmt, nimmt Phil sie daraufhin. Julia versucht sie zu verteidigen, doch Phil sperrt sie weg. Zurück zu Hause sucht Junior nach Beweisen gegen seinen Vater, wird dann jedoch von Joe und Norrie über das Mädchen aufgeklärt. Julia ist wieder bei Sam, um Angies Leiche zu untersuchen und die Unschuld des Mädchens zu beweisen. Sie finden schließlich den Handabdruck eines Mannes an ihrem Arm und wollen das Mädchen sofort aus dem Gefängnis holen. Dort richten Junior und Joe eine Waffe auf sie und wollen die Wahrheit erfahren, können jedoch von Julia und Sam rechtzeitig gestoppt werden. Als sie sich auf die Beerdigung von Angie vorbereiten, diskutieren Barbie und Julia darüber, welcher der beste Weg für sie ist. Julia glaubt, Barbie zu verlieren, was dieser nicht nachvollziehen kann, da er lediglich eine andere Auffassung hat. Er macht sich vielmehr Sorgen, dass Julia und Sam sich durch ihre gemeinsame Einstellung zu nah kommen. Vor der Kirche spricht Rebecca Big Jim Komplimente aus und meint, dass sie es tragisch findet, dass man Barbie als Helden feiert, da Big Jim ihm schließlich das Leben gerettet hat. Sie ist überzeugt, dass Big Jim der perfekte Anführer ist. Dann geht Norrie zu Barbie und Julia und erzählt ihnen, dass Joe nicht da ist. Barbie macht sich sofort auf den Weg und findet Joe im Restaurant, wo er ein Armband von Angie sucht, da sie es sicherlich gewollt hätte. Barbie verspricht Joe, dass sie Angies Mörder finden werden und verdeutlicht ihm dann, wie wichtig es ist, dass er sich von Angie verabschiedet. Joe sinkt daraufhin weinend in Barbies Arme, der ihm verspricht, dass er nicht alleine ist. Während Big Jim die Predigt für Angie hält, liegt Junior betrunken in seiner Zelle und findet dort Angies Armband. Dann kommen Junior und Barbie zur Trauerfeier und Big Jim macht deutlich, wie wichtig es momentan ist, dass sie alle zusammenhalten. Julia ist schockiert, dass die ganze Gemeinde all ihre Hoffnung in Big Jim steckt und macht sich darüber große Sorgen. Nach der Trauerfeier macht Rebecca Big Jim deutlich, dass sie zu viele Menschen sind, da sie nicht alle versorgen können. Junior hat derweil seinen Onkel aufgesucht und erzählt ihm verzweifelt, dass er glaubt, dass er selbst Angie umgebracht hat. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dale Barbara *Julia Shumway *James "Junior" Rennie *Sam Verdreaux *Joe Mcallister *Phil Bushey *Norrie Calvert-Hill *Rebecca Pine *Big Jim Rennie *Andrea Grinell *Melanie Cross Quelle myFanbase